Twins
by saira black
Summary: summery is inside


**This story takes place in japan. Jesse and Wendy are two rich girls that go to japan to live their dreams. Jesse wants to meet her idol and Wendy just wants to meet cute guys ;P. In Eitoku Tsukasa and Tsukushi are finally left alone. Tsukasa finds out he has a younger brother. His name is Kyo. Kyo has been living with tsukasa's aunt. Mrs. Domyoji didn't want Tsukasa's father to know she had another child of his so she gave the child to her sister. tsukasa found out a year ago. Kyo went back to make peace with tsukasa and to be areal family. This is the ugliest summery i written but that's how it came out. Yeah i guess that's all if you have any questions Review or message me. =) **

Chapter 1: Eitoku

"_Jesse, Get your ass down here!"A voice from down stairs yelled. My names Jesse and today is my first day of school. Oh yeah that's my twin sister Wendy. We're identical twins but i have black hair with green eyes and she has blond hair with blue eyes._

"_Coming!" I yelled back. Today we're going to Eitoku academy. They say that the school is for the rich and of course we wanted to go there. We're transfer students from america. It took us three months to convince our father to let us go to Eitoku. Wendy just wanted to go there for the cute guys and i wanted to go there to meet my idol. He's a singer/model my room is full of his posters. Ever since i found out he went to school i was determine to find that school and attended myself. All i had to do is convince my sister to come with be because i can't do this without her. Don't get the wrong idea im not a stalker i just want to be his friend or maybe in the future fall in love.(in my dreams)_

"_JESSE!!"Wendy yelled. I combed my hair and ran down stairs before Wendy loses her temper. Once i was down stairs i saw Wendy waiting for me in the door way. She had her hair straight as mine, she wasn't wearing her uniform, she was wearing a pink taintop with her light blue skinny jeans, and her one of a kind shoes. _

" _Jesse, your not wearing your uniform. Are you turning rebel on me." I shook my head will grabbing my black bag._

"_I just want to look good when i see him. He might think im boring and weird." I was wearing a red shirt with my black skinny jeans, my hair was straight, and i was wearing my black high top convers. Wendy got her bag and we were on our way to school._

"_I can't believe your doing this for a guy."Wendy said well getting in the car. I'm not that crazy about guys and I don't fall in love that fast. Don't get me wrong i'm not gay or bi. Its just that i think love is meant to come once in your life time. Not like Wendy she said she 'loved' a guy like a million times._

"_I still don't love him its just a crush and i want to find out if its just that. You know i never had a boyfriend and i think he's my first crush." Wendy gave me a thumps up._

"_I'm proud of you but what if he has a girlfriend?" I stared at my hands. This is a habit i do when ever i get nervous. Wendy saw that a dropped the subject._

"_Do you think father will raise our allowance?" I looked at her in the eye and nodded my head._

"_You know father, he loves to spoil you." We laughed. My father is different from other rich parents. He's sweet, kind, and loves his two daughters. Not like my mother she loves us put we only get to see her every five years and she's only at home for a day. A honk behind us made me notice that i was spacing out. The driver behind us kept on honking._

"_Can't they not see that there's traffic"Wendy said. By the look in her face she was getting annoyed. The driver kept on honking. Wendy opened the door and stepped out side. I followed her to make sure she doesn't do something stupid. Wendy walked in front of the car and kicked it._

"_Wendy, no"I got her by the arms to stop her from destroying this car. She was a black belt and i knew she could destroy anything that gets on her way. The driver got off the car and looked at the bump. _

_-Japaness language-_

" _Your going to pay for this."He said in Japanese. Wendy was calling him names in Spanish. She got free and kicked the driver with her super kick._

"_You stupid son of a B***h! Like hell will i pay for that its your god dame fault for honking for no reason. Don't you not know there's traffic." Our driver got off and grabbed Wendy from behind._

"_Hey, you" A voice coming from the car said. I looked at the person._

"_I'm. . .'I'm sorry"I said in a nervous tone. His hair was in a Spiky style, he was wearing a black shirt that said 'DIE' in the center, and he had his left ear pierced. _

"_Master, Its ok get in the car."He looked at my sister then at me. He had this scary look on his face. I wanted to cry and i knew my eyes were watery. Before my tear fell i grabbed Wendy and got her in the car. She wasn't the only one with a black belt. I went back to our driver and i told him to start the car. _

"_I'm sorry and here's my card sent me the bill to that address. I'm sorry" I bowed to the driver and to him. He just got in the car without a word, good. I went back to my own car and closed the door._

_-English-_

"_I so wanted to kill him. Who was that guy in the car anyways. Ahhhh!! I'm so mad"I wasn't paying any attention to only words that were going through my head were 'How are we going to pay without telling dad'. _

"_Yo, earth to Jesse." I blinked and notice Wendy was talking to me._

"_I'm sorry, you were saying"I said without any feelings in my tone. Wendy stared at me._

"_Stop staring at me its gives me the creepys."I tryed to act normal. _

"_Yeah, Yeah, i know why you think i'm doing it. Now snap out of it or i'm going to lock you up in my room."She said an in evil voice. I shook my head. Wendys room was full of scary things like glass dolls and I'm scared of them. Wendy has been collecting them since middle school. _

"_Hey, our Japanese isn't that bad. Good thing we took Japanese lessons."I smiled. The driver opened the window behind me and told us we will be arriving in Ten minutes. I got my schedule from my bag._

"_We have P.E first."_

"_You do i don't"_

"_Your ditching?"_

"_Yeah, i hate P.E." I shook my head in disappointment. Wendy always ditches classes but when she takes tests she passes them. She uses her brains for evil._

"_Lady's we're here."The driver was about to get off but i told him we go it. The school was huge. There was lotes of trees and plants._

"_Ok Wendy don't get caught."I turned around and she was gone. That's Wendy for you, sneaky._

_TO BE CONTINUE. . ._

_**Thank you.**_

_-Saira black_


End file.
